Ignition
by Gio34
Summary: Weiss has gone missing and Ruby has to try and figure out what happened to her. But Ruby soon gets accused of causing Weiss' disappearance. Ruby is going to have to try and prove her innocence. But who will believe her? Inspired by Gone Girl. (WhiteRose)


You ever had one of those days, where you don't want to wake up, and it seems like everything is just going to get messed up.

Well… it was one of those days for Ruby.

* * *

><p>She woke up and looked to her left, where the love of her life would usually sleep. But she wasn't there.<p>

_I guess Weiss already got up. _Ruby thought tiredly.

_What time is it? Oh crap… IT'S 8:30!_ She was about to shoot out of her bed when she remembered that today was a day off from classes. It was a national holiday so there was no school today.

_Well I'm already awake…_

Ruby then got and jumped down from her bed. She looked in front of her and saw her beloved standing in front of her. She started growing a smile and was going to greet Weiss happily but then she saw the angry look on her face. Looks like her morning was going to start with a 'discussion'.

After the 'discussion', it really was just Weiss yelling at her, Ruby got dressed in her combat skirt and headed towards the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>She arrived at the cafeteria and got her breakfast. She then looked around the cafeteria and saw Yang sitting at the usual table.<p>

She sat her tray down at the table and sat down.

"Hey Ruby!" Yang greeted happily.

Ruby gave Yang a tired smile and said, "Hey Yang."

"Where's the missus?" Yang asked.

"She's still at the dorm getting ready." Ruby answered, her voice tired.

"Did you and Weiss have another-"

"Yep another 'discussion'." Ruby finished for Yang.

"Heh. What was she yelling at you for?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention." Ruby shrugged. "When she starts yelling at me now I kinda just zone out. I put in occasional 'uh-hus and yeahs when she asks me questions, she I don't think she noticed that I'm not really listening." Ruby continued.

Yang started chuckling and said, "You know, communication is an important part of a relationship, as well as listening."

"I know, look I love her, a lot, but sometimes she just tires me out." Ruby said.

Yang chuckled even more, it was ironic, Ruby is so hyperactive and energetic, she tires out Weiss a lot. What was funny was that Ruby would get tired out by Weiss as well. They both tired each other out.

"Well yelling is a part of every relationship." Yang commented.

"Yep." Ruby simply said.

Changing the subject, Ruby asked, "Where's Blake and JNPR?"

"Blake's at the library and JNPR went to Vale for something…I wasn't really listening." Yang responded.

"Looks like we're both bad listeners." Ruby joked.

"Heh-Heh yeah. So what are the two of you going to do today?" Yang asked.

Ruby shrugged and replied, "I don't know, Weiss always plans what we do. She hasn't told me yet."

"Oh I see." Yang responded.

The two then finished their breakfasts. But Ruby didn't want to go back to the dorm yet, in case Weiss was still mad.

So the two sisters played chess on Ruby's tablet for about a half-hour.

Ruby did wonder why Weiss hadn't shown up yet but she dismissed the thought.

After a few games of chess, that Ruby kept winning, Yang told Ruby that she was going to head over to the gym to train. Ruby then decided to go back to the dorm.

* * *

><p>As Ruby was walking through the hallway on the way to her dorm, she was thinking<p>

_I wonder why Weiss hadn't shown up for breakfast. I hope she's not still mad._

Ruby stopped in front of her door, took a deep breath, let it out, and opened the door.

Upon opening the door, however, Ruby let out a shocked gasp.

Ruby stepped inside and looked around at the scene of disaster that was her dorm.

The beds had collapsed, Ruby's was no longer hanging and was lying awkwardly on Weiss' now crushed bed and Yang's bed was also now on top of Blake's bed. The dressers were on the ground and looked as though they had been tossed around. The chair that accompanied Ruby's desk looked as though it had been flung around as well. Ruby also saw a few small bloodstains on the ground and walls.

It took her awhile to comprehend the scene she was looking at. It took her awhile to have the thought that they had either been robbed or that Weiss was in trouble.

"WEISS?" Ruby yelled.

"WEISS?!" Ruby yelled again. Ruby checked the bathroom and the closet, both empty.

_Dammit all, where's Weiss? Did she leave the room and someone entered and wrecked the place or did…someone take Weiss? No that couldn't have happened…_

Ruby ran out of the room and ran down the halls yelling 'WEISS!?'

After exiting the building, she ran over to the cafeteria, maybe Weiss did go to the cafeteria, but Ruby didn't see her.

Ruby finally made it to the cafeteria and couldn't see Weiss inside. She asked around the cafeteria for the whereabouts of her girlfriend.

Nobody was able to give tell her where she was.

Ruby left the cafeteria and ran around the halls, around the classrooms to try and find Weiss. She would occasionally stop to ask people if they knew where she was, but no one knew.

Ruby then ran to the library, but the librarian immediately commanded her to stop running and Ruby complied. She walked around the library looking for Weiss but couldn't find her. She did find Blake though.

"Hey Blake have you seen Weiss?" Ruby asked her, interrupting her reading.

"No I haven't. Why?" Blake responded.

"It's nothing…" Ruby responded. Ruby then left the library.

_Hmm, how weird…_ Blake thought, but then she shrugged and went back to reading her book.

* * *

><p>Ruby ran all over the school grounds, trying to find Weiss. But she didn't find her.<p>

Then there was one last place to check. Ruby hoped to that was would be at the gym.

Ruby ran to the gym and looked around, but couldn't find Weiss. She ran to the locker room to look for her. But alas she didn't find her. Weiss was nowhere to be found. She was gone.

In the locker room Ruby found Yang, having finished her workout.

Yang saw Ruby and saw the look of trouble on her face.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked concerned.

"I can't find Weiss…" Ruby responded.

"WHAT?!" Yang yelled.

"Come with me." Ruby said to Yang. Yang complied and Ruby led Yang back to their dorm.

They ran to the dorm and finally arrived. Ruby opened the door and Yang immediately felt a surge of anger upon see the damage done to their room.

"How could this had happened?" Yang asked angrily.

"I have no idea…" Ruby responded.

"Have you looked for Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Of course. I looked all over the school, couldn't find her." Ruby said to her.

Yang looked at the room in despair.

"So what should I do? Should I call security? The police? Ozpin?" Ruby asked unsurely.

" I don't know…" was Yang's response.

Ruby decided to call Ozpin. Upon telling him the situation, Ozpin rushed over to the dorm.

* * *

><p>"Well I'm going to have to call the police, they'll do the investigation." Ozpin said told Ruby.<p>

Ozpin did call the police and they sent some officers and detectives over to Beacon.

An hour later, they arrived to the dorm and began poking around.

About ten minutes after they arrived, Blake showed up at the dorm.

Blake's eyes went wide with shock.

"What the hell happened?" Blake asked.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you." Yang told Blake. They both went out into the hall.

Ruby stayed in the dorm and looked around at the whole scene. All the cops and the wreckage.

Ruby then had a thought.

_I guess Weiss is gone… I wonder what happened to her…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Had this idea after seeing the movie Gone Girl. Just like in the movie, it's going to switch between flashbacks and present time. I hope you guys liked this! Next update will be soon!**


End file.
